


heart attack in fucked up hair dye

by Starful_nights



Series: party poison fucks shit up: the series [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), kobra just wants to sleep, party is an idiot, seriously how did they manage this, trust party to fuck up in creative ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: Party Poison ends up in a hair-dyeing accident at 2 AM. Kobra tries to help him solve it
Series: party poison fucks shit up: the series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856761
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	heart attack in fucked up hair dye

Kobra Kid was having pleasant dreams for once until he was interrupted by someone knocking on his door.

“Kobra? Kobra, are you awake?”

He groaned and looked over to his sibling who was standing by the door, sounding worried.

“What did you do, Party? It’s the middle of the night.”

“It was an acci- wait, how do you know I did something?”

“You’re using the ‘Kobra-I-fucked-up-please-help-before-the-others-notice’ tone.”

“Am I? That’s not a thing,” they frowned and Kobra’s lips twitched into a smirk.

“It’s the same tone you used after you thought painting the sand with our best paintbrush was a good idea. Or when you poured glitter into the soup. Or when you ironed a plastic bag into Jet's shirt. Or-”

“Okay, okay, I get it.”

“So?”

“Just come on,” they said and dragged their brother to the bathroom, ignoring his half-hearted protests. They closed the door and turned the light on. 

“ _Destroya_ , Party. How?”

“I don’t know!” they wailed, looking in the mirror. Their hair had gone a worrying colour, pale with a strong green tinge, small areas a disconcerting shade of orange.

“I was dyeing it, but used the wrong thing, I guess, then I tried to fix it and-” they gestured to the mess on top of their head.

“What did you try and fix it with?”

“The first thing I grabbed from in there,” they gestured at the crate full of hair products collected from everywhere they went. (Ghoul liked to buy them as souvenirs.)

Kobra took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course. They panicked when they saw the orange- or was the orange only a result of whatever sketchy thing they found here? He shook his head. Priorities. They had to do something. 

“Party, I’ve told you not to just take stuff from the crate! Who knows what weird shit was left there.” 

He started rummaging in it, looking for something Ghoul bought months ago.

“What are you looking for?”

“Magic Purple,” he said, rooting around even deeper. Party blanched.

“No. Kobra, don’t! Purple wouldn’t suit me!”

“I’m not using any other dye on your hair. It will probably just make it worse. You’ll ask around if anyone has other shades later.”

‘Magic Purple’ was a very strong hair dye that Ghoul bought back when he decided he wanted to 'spice his hair up a bit' (Kobra suspected it was a lost bet). It wasn’t a long-lived decision, but the dye was worth it, as it was very powerful, worked on all shades of hair and was impossible to get out of clothes. Or anything, for that matter. It was somewhat of a legend and occasionally they would have younger killjoys coming around to use some of it. 

“Kobra…”

“Do you want to go outside looking like this?” They quickly shook their head. “Don’t worry, it won’t be for long. We’ll ask around, someone must have some kind of solution. I just hope your hair won’t all fall out from all the abuse you put it through today.”

“Ha, ha. Get a move on finding it. Hope it’ll look better than last time.”

“You looked like a discount anime protagonist last time you had purple hair. Even if you end up looking like there’s a large purple cloud on your head, it’ll be better. Plus, this is Magic Purple. It can’t go wrong.”

“Thanks for the encouragement.”

Kobra finally found it, its label long gone and replaced by ‘Magic Purple’ written in Ghoul’s messy scrawl. 

“Please don't make your hair worse. Destroya knows you're capable of it. I'm gonna go back to sleep.”

***

“Party, how is your hair _green_?”


End file.
